The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Power circuits are used to regulate an input power supply to an appropriate form for driving a load. In an example, a power circuit includes a power factor correction (PFC) circuit to align phases of a driving current with a driving voltage in order to improve driving efficiency.